nz_gofandomcom-20200214-history
NZ Go Wiki
Welcome to the NZ Go Wiki This wiki is about the game of Go in New Zealand: players, tournaments, NZ's unique rule set and some history. Events and news NewsLetters The above link takes you to a history of NZGS Go News letters (from Nov 2013). Summary of the latest New Zealand news :(most recent or future at top, please!) Taiwanese professional visiting NZ for 6 months from December. See Taiwan page. 2014 Wellington Open on the 29th and 30th of November 2014 NZ Open, in Auckland October 11-12: :Winner was Wellington's Chahine Koleejan with an emphatic 5-0 result. His final game with Denis Liu was particularly exciting. A complex fight developed early in the game that grew and grew. Eventually, when it looked like all groups might live Chahine made a rash looking cut. Denis tried to capture the cutting stone (he had to) but Chahine had it all read out and caught Denis's stones in an shortage of liberties - killing a large group in the process. :Second equal on 4 wins were Denis Liu, Ken Xie and Roger Li with 4 wins. For the full results: 2014 NZ Open 2014 Auckland Open August 9-10. 2014 Otago Open- scheduled on the 22nd and 23rd of March. (Any news?) International DoYoung played at the KPMC, coming 20th of 52. He had 3 wins from 6 games - but very tough opponents so his SOS was good. Romania - Win Luxemburg - Win Belgium - Win India? - Lose Hong Kong - Lose Japan - Lose Full results at http://www.wbaduk.com/event/premier/index.asp?tab_div=3 Jason Bei played in the 35th WAGC at Gyeongju in Korea in July 2014. He too won half his games, but ended a bit below half way, 30th of 54. Macau - Lose Ireland - Win Serbia - Lose Spain - Lose Turkey - Win Lithuania - Win Slovenia - Win Netherlands - Lose Full results at http://ranka.intergofed.org/?page_id=10900 Congratulations, Jason and Doyoung. Well done! School go clubs The NZ Go Society is offering an incentive for schools to start a go club this year. Spend $175 on five sets for a school club and get free, seven introductory books for the school library (value $150) and four hours support from your local go club to help set up your go club. For details contact your local club - see Category:Clubs. What is this website about? This site is complementary to the New Zealand Go Society's official non-commercial website (which regrettably suffers from vandalism) and may duplicate most of that site's material. Contributors to that site are enthusiastically urged to copy their own material to corresponding pages here. (Please use the same name if practicable.) Key pages on this website *Community Portal - links to several useful pages *New Zealand Go Society *Clubs (Is your club's entry up to date???) *History pages, notably "2013" *Forum:Name format for articles about people - (Do you want your surname first?) Who can help? Anyone may edit most pages of this website, and any member of the NZGS may request administrator rights. Recent edits Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library, and check out http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Go_%28game%29. Weblogs and other news plain date Blog posts Category:Browse